DESCRIPTION: The Administrative Core is responsible for administrative oversight, planning, and overall management of the program project. The core is also involved in subject recruitment, screening, and coordination of assessments, as well as overseeing activities across and among projects, and maintaining linkages to other research programs within the CPEA network